xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mia
Mia (Japanese: , Mīa; English dub: ) is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. ''She is a Curator and a member of the private military organization BLADE. Appearance Mia is a human with green eyes and short blonde hair. Personality Mia is a cheerful, adventure-seeking girl with an exuberant personality. She is good at getting herself into trouble, but only because of her extreme desire for exploration. She shares with Cross that she aspires to become just like her parents, two seasoned explorers who would often leave her for the greater part of a year as they traveled the world. She also shared that they praised her habit of wandering, showing encouragement instead of anger when she would stray as a child. She hopes to make them proud by continuing their legacy on Mira. Gameplay Location Her location varies depending on how many of the normal missions have been completed. Once she is recruitable, she can be found on the deck of the Ma-non Ship. Recruitment Unlike other recruitable characters who can only be recruited after finishing a specific Affinity Mission, recruiting Mia requires the completion of a chain of Normal Missions. She can be recruited after the normal mission ''Mia is Missing!. In battle Mia's Class is Psycorruptor. When she first becomes recruitable, she is level 46 and rank 3. She wields a Knife and a Raygun. Her two Signature Arts are Clarity Ray and Beam Bomber (Both Raygun). She has three skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Mia and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Tora * Walter Story Main story Mia does not play a large role in the main story. However, she makes a quick appearance in the ending credits scene. She is seen with Tatsu as multiple Nopon come to New LA. Personal story After washing out of BLADE training, Mia decides to venture on her own, and manages to talk Cross into gathering some equipment for her. With new weapons and armor in hand, Mia sets off across the Mira. She occasionally runs into trouble, but fortunately Cross coincidentally shows up just in time to help her out. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "C'mon! We gotta get right in their face!" * "Come on! Break out the big guns!" * "Heal me, please! I don't want to die..." * "Now! Get some ranged shots in!" * "At this rate, we're bound to win. Fire away!" * "Use an aura! It'll help us get the edge!" * "So long, sucker! Let's buff up just to be safe!" * "They're not taking me down. Gimme some power!" * "Shoot, shoot, then shoot s'more!" * "I could use a little help here, please!" * "Avenge me, Chief..." * "Yeah! Wrecked it! Now blast that sucker!" * "Follow me! Fire with everything you've got!" * "Hey, Chief. Let's use our Overdrives!" * "It's working! Yesss! Use melee attacks, next!" * "I may be low on fuel, but that won't keep me from stompin' you!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Pop quiz time, Chief! You get an urgent life or death request from a Nopon... You're supposed to meet him here, but he's hours late... What do you do?" * "That's what all the Nopon boys say, but...I just see cute." * "What can I say? When you've seen what I've seen, you can just sense these things. And I sense you want...the Sword of Legendaryness!" * "Oh my gosh, RIGHT?! I'm gonna be describing this moment to a therapist at some point. What a nightmare..." * "Looking at them, I think that's probably how my folks were, too." "Each one serving as the other's compass. The perfect partners for adventure..." "Man..." "Now I really miss my dads." Gallery Char--mia.png|Mia in Xenoblade Chronicles X 117.jpg|Official Art Tatsu and Meer.JPG|Mia alongside Tatsu Mia and Nopons.JPG|Mia surrounded by Nopons Mia's character info.JPG| Mia character infobox Mia Affinity.png|Mia's icon in the Affinity Chart (XCX) Category:Humans Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Mia Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Noctilum NPCs Category:Oblivia NPCs Category:Ma-non Ship NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs